1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging apparatus (solid-state image sensing device) such as a CCD sensor and a CMOS sensor, and to a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The technology is desired for a solid-state imaging apparatus, which enhances a light-concentrating efficiency to a light receiving portion and more efficiently concentrates incident light particularly with a sharp angle to the light receiving portion. For instance, in recent years, a solid-state imaging apparatus is proposed that has a structure in which a hollow portion is formed in a region corresponding to the periphery of a light receiving portion, and a light-concentrating efficiency to the light receiving portion is enhanced with the use of reflection on the boundary face of the hollow portion (for instance, see FIG. 23 in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-4018).
Specifically, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-4018, a technology is disclosed which forms the above described hollow portion between each color filter that is provided correspondingly to each light receiving portion in the upper part of each of the light receiving portions as in FIG. 23. As for more details, in FIG. 23 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-4018, color filters of R, G and B are illustrated, which are color filters of so-called primary color system, and the hollow portions are formed so as to surround the peripheries of the color filters of R and B.
However, according to the above described technique of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-4018, there has been the case where the peeling of the color filters (specifically, color filters of R and B) occurs in a cleaning step in a manufacturing process of the solid-state imaging apparatus, a thermal shock test to the solid-state imaging apparatus, or the like.
The present invention provides a solid-state imaging apparatus which can suppress the peeling of each of the color filters in a solid-state imaging apparatus having hollow portions provided between each of the color filters, and provides a method of manufacturing the same.